Obsession And Kinks
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Obito has an Obsession and Minato has a Kink


Obsessions And Kinks

A/N: I'm finally back! And with an ObiMina fanfic just for KITTY-SPRINKLES-96 finally I know its late lol but I needed a break for a little bit! PSN is down meaning I can't play any of my downloaded games so I decided to just write a fic! My first time with this ship and writing Obito in general I hope I do alright! Prompt given to me by Nina3491! Obito didn't get crushed in this fic Kakashi was never stabbed in the eye however Rin was crushed instead. Please R&R!

Minato's POV

Kakashi and Obito were growing up now sixteen years old and both were rather handsome although it was Obito who'd caught my eyes more. I guessed that I just wasn't over my Uchiha kink having grown up with a huge crush on Fugaku, I've just always been attracted to Uchiha men so being Obito's teacher has turned into a living hell. I know that I shouldn't be having such naughty thoughts about my much younger student but I can't help it. Obito's just such a handsome young man. So you can imagine that I had no idea what to say when we are playing truth or dare and Obito suddenly asked me, "there's a rumour going around about you, Minato-Sensei. Is it true what they say? Do you have a thing for Uchiha men?"

I choked on my ramen coughing and spluttering everywhere as I tried not to die on my ramen. "I'd like to pick dare instead!" I exclaimed in a panic but to my utter dismay they share a shocked expression and I knew that they knew that it was true.

They started to bombard me with personal questions too "have you ever dated an Uchiha? Have you kissed one? Have you ever slept with one?" I get rather flustered once more by this as they stare at me intently clearly waiting on my response.

I cough a little awkwardly before finally speaking up, "you know that you only get one question per turn," I told them now waiting patiently for their reply.

"Is it true what they say that you have a thing for Uchiha men?" Obito asked once more his gaze locked onto me intently so he would be able to tell if I was about to lie to him clearly but I knew that there was no point in lying to them they'd clearly figured it out for themselves and just wanted confirmation from me.

"Yes that's true…" I told them honestly a light blush creeping its way onto my cheeks. Next was Kakashi's turn who picked truth to which we asked him if he was dating anyone and he calmly replied that he was to which shocked us both. Then it was Obito's turn Kakashi smirked and simply asked him if he had anyone that he had a crush on. He nodded his eyes briefly glancing my way as Kakashi observed him and a knowing look crossed his face before he smirked again. All too soon it was my turn again "I choose dare!" I told them before they could say anything already being far, far too nervous about anything they may ask of me if I picked truth.

Kakashi smirked even more at this as if I'd just fallen into his trap. "Minato-Sensei I dare you to kiss Obito," he told me as he smirk widened. I gulped at this staring at the silverette for a few moments in disbelief. I then turned my gaze to the raven sitting across from me a small flush dusting his cheeks at said dare, I took a deep breath as I leaned forward and placed a quick peck to his lips.

Obito pouted at this "Minato-Senseiiii! That's not what Kakashi meant! He meant a REAL kiss!" he whined out, before I could respond he reached out gripping my jacket pulling me closer to him sealing my lips with his own in a rather passionate kiss that took my breath away.

I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan, a huge blush covered my cheeks as I pulled away "i-it's getting late…we should call it a night and head home…" I mumble and stand up doing my best to shield my face from my two students. However before I could teleport to my home I feel arms wrap around my waist, when I turned around I see that Obito was behind me but before I could say a word he brought my lips back down to his continuing our kiss from before.

Once more I couldn't help but get lost in that kiss it was simply too good for words, I let my eyes slide shut to simply enjoy the kiss as another small moan leaves my lips. His hands started to roam about rather innocently at firstly simply running up and down my back but soon those hands slipped down to feel my arse starting to fondle them drawing out a few more light moans from my lips.

As the kiss continued I could feel my legs starting to get weaker and weaker, it wasn't long before they buckled completely and I fell against his rather firm chest. His arms went out to wrap around my waist rather quickly to support me, successfully stopping me from falling onto the floor which I was rather grateful for. I however wasn't expecting him to scoop me up into his arms, I had to quickly wrap my arms arounds his neck a huge blush covering almost my entire face now. "Damn, Minato, do you eat properly? You way practically nothing!" he exclaimed as he lifted me up and then back down a few times as if to emphasise this point. I grumbled but before I could voice any complaints he spoke up once more, "where's your bedroom?" he asked now "I'm sure you don't want to do it here," he clarified.

However this was still too little information for my brain "do it…do what?" I asked him now. He gave me a deadpanned expression now clearly dumbfounded by how I didn't get whatever it was that he meant. The look clearly said 'really you seriously have no idea what I'm talking about?!' I just gazed at him a look of confusion on my face now.

"Just tell me where the bedroom is, you'll know what I mean soon enough," he told me with a small huff. I blink a couple of times seriously trying to grasp what he means but simply shrug my shoulders pointing to down the hall.

"It's the second door on the right," I told him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck once more as he trudged down the hall towards my room. Once there he used his elbow to open the door using his foot kick it shut once inside he flicked the light switch then approached the bed throwing me onto it albeit carefully as I landed safely in the middle of the queen sized bed. I look up at him expectantly now expecting him to explain to me just what he meant before that I clearly missed.

To my surprise instead of saying anything he started to strip until he was in nothing but his boxers. A huge blush dusted my cheeks too my ears now as I'm staring at his almost naked body right in front of me. He quirked a brow at my obvious obliviousness "seriously Minato-Sensei are you _that_ dense?" he asks now. I simply blink at his question not really sure how to respond. He sighs heavily now deciding to lean over the bed so our faces are only inches from each other "I guess you really are but that part of your charm sensei~" he said with a slightly wicked smile. "I guess I'll just have to show you exactly what I mean right sensei~?" he asked with another wicked smile. I gulped at this as right in that moment he looked more like a wild animal stalking its prey rather than my cute and rather handsome student. "Say Minato-Sensei…have you ever had sex with anyone before? You're a virgin right?" he voices now but instead of letting me respond he closes the distance planting another kiss to my lips that I simply melted into as I responded the attraction was just too great and I couldn't stop myself from going for what I'd wanted for a while now.

When we were both running out of oxygen he finally pulled back and looked me in the eyes clearly waiting for a response from me, it took me a few minutes of pondering as my mind blanked from the kiss to remember, as soon as I remembered a huge blush covered my entire face and I tried to hide my face however this proved to be impossible as he grabbed my wrists pinning them on either side of my face forcing me to look him in the eyes as he waited for his answer "y-yes I'm a virgin!" I end up practically screaming at him in my utter embarrassment.

A huge grin plastered itself onto his lips at my words "good that means I don't need to kill anyone for touching _my_ Sensei~" he said with a happy chuckle. Before I could scold him for such words his lips were on mine once more and it felt so god damn good that I gave in I had no fight left in me I would give myself completely to him. Once we were separated once more I was a panting mess beneath him, he pulled back just enough, starting to strip me of my clothes and once I was completely naked under him he simply gazed down at my body for a few moments "fuck…I love you so much Minato-Sensei…" he said softly almost too softly for me to hear but my face, showing a look of utter shock on it, clearly showed that I'd heard what he'd said. "I've always loved you Sensei…from the very beginning…" he added now and to say I was surprised was an understatement but right now was not the time to be worrying about that.

Before anything else could be said between us he focused on trailing kisses down my jaw along my neck and down my chest occasionally stopping in his tracks to nip or bite me drawing out soft gasps and light moans from my lips. Which only served to drive him on as his hand moved up to palm me through my boxers which was already semi-hard, the friction caused me to let out a rather loud moan as my cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. He smirked against my skin at this moan and decided that he didn't like the fact that a tiny bit of fabric was keeping him from the one part of my body that he really wanted and so he simply shredded them. My blush darkened now as I was bearing all in front of him the object of my affection.

My mind went blank when I felt his hot wet cavern surrounding my cock bringing it fully to life now as he bobbed his head up and down his tongue swirling around the entire length before pausing at the tip to tongue the slit, everything he did was driving me nuts and if he didn't stop I was going to cum. He must of sensed that I was close as he pulled back licking his lips which had my cheeks flushed again he just looked far too handsome.

He leaned over capturing my lips in a searing kiss now as he whispered, "I can't wait any longer…I need to be inside you…I've been dreaming of this moment for so long…" my red cheeks deepened a darker shade of red but I didn't stop him, I wanted this now no, I needed this. I nodded to let him know that I too felt the same way gaining me a small genuine smile from those lips that were just kissing my own. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain shoot through my insides as the raven thrust into me causing a loud cry of pain to leave my lips as tears swelled at the corner of my eyes before finally making their way down my cheeks. Obito recoiled at the obvious cry of pain his expression now full of concern, not wanting him to worry I did my best to control my cries and to wipe the pained expressions from my face.

"I-it's fine…I j-just need…to adjust…" I mumbled out burying my face in his neck now partly so I could hide my expressions from him and partly so I could draw comfort from him. I took a few deep breaths as he sat now fully sheathed inside me, I knew that he was too worried about me to even think of moving right now and that thought warmed my heart. I took me a good few minutes before I dared to pull away from his neck, I looked into his worried gaze and smiled, I leaned in to kiss his soft lips. "It's okay now…m-move…" I told him knowing that I'd have to deal with a bit of pain at first no matter what before it got good.

He grunted in response before burying his face into my neck chanting apologies as he started a slow and steady pace doing his best not to hurt me. I smiled at the care he was showing, both of us being virgins and with him being so young clearly we'd not thought this through being driven by the moment with no experience was going to hurt me for a while after the deed was done but it would be worth it in the end. Knowing that he felt so tenderly for me meant far more than a pain free first time, I started to place gentle kisses to his cheek and neck trying to reassure him that I really was fine though it still hurt a lot it was nothing I couldn't deal with.

He started to gain more confidence now as his hips started to thrust a big faster and harder, he pulled his face from my neck now thus allowing him to change his position a little. That one change in position was enough to have me seeing stars and almost blacking out at the sheer amount of pleasure that was scorching through my body. I felt so hot and bothered as he continued to thrust into that sweet spot that was buried deep inside me. "M-more…h-harder!" I moaned out loudly wrapping my legs around his waist now resting my feet against his bare arse using this as leverage to make his thrusts even harder causing him to go even deeper and I knew that it wouldn't be long till that tight knot I could feel building up in my stomach released and I'd be in heaven once more.

He dived in for another heated kiss as he started to pump my erection in time with his thrusts this put my body into overload the pleasure being too much as I came right then and there all over our stomachs and chests. My walls spasmed around his erection which had him cumming too with a small cry of my name. I panted heavily as I rode out my orgasm having never felt that good before, I looked up at Obito who was clearly doing his best not to collapse on me. I smiled and shifted before bringing him down for a light kiss on the lips forcing him to lay on top of me. When we parted I couldn't help but beam up at him "I love you too…" I told him softly my cheeks flushing for what must have been the hundredth time already. He buried his face in my neck as his cheeks started to redden at my words making me chuckle he really was too cute sometimes. I pecked his reddening ear before settling for the night and easily drifting into a peaceful sleep.

The End

A/N: I can't believe I finally got this done! Ahh my mood took a turn for the worse near the lemon and it took all my willpower and a LOT of anime openings to get me to finish this however I do hope that you enjoyed this one-shot KITTY-SPRINKLES-96! Next will be CrowFeri for my reader on Wattpad who would like some more of it and I'm happy to oblige for one of my most loved ships! If any of my readers are Owari No Seraph fans I hope you'll check out the next fic! There shall be more KNB fics soon too planned to write AoKaga and KuroKi soon! I am also debating on a few things there may be a few Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fics coming in the next few months if I decide to rewatch it and possibly some HxH ones as I'm almost complete with the 1999 version of the anime.


End file.
